The Dragon Goddess
by Crystalia Celeste
Summary: After 7 years missing, Fairy Tail members finally back. at the same time there is 4 mysterious ladies and they're Dragon Slayer. they know about Lucy and said they're Lucy's secret bodyguard. who are they actually? take place after Tenrou Arc and before Grand Magic.


**THE DRAGON GODDESS**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N : hello minna, nice to meet you, I'm Renna :D I hope you like this fanfic, and please Review ;)**

**And sorry if there's grammar mistakes ^^ this story take places after Tenrou Arc and before the Grand Magic Tournament.**

**Chapter 1 : The Four Dragon Slayers**

"Rayna-sama… is she really alive?" A girl around 12 years old with a short green haired asked.

"Never doubt Rayna-sama… Nelly…" A lady with a long blue sky haired said and smiled.

"Yes… she's here… in a guild named Fairy Tail…"

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail Guild…

"Huh?" a celestial mage stood up suddenly and looked at the guild door. Her brunette best friend just started at her. "What's wrong, Lu-chan?"

Lucy shook her head and sit down, "It's nothing… I thought that I heard something…" Lucy said and back to have chit-chat with Levy.

"LUCE!" shouted a pink haired dragon slayer. Lucy just sighed and turned to her best friend, "Yes, Natsu?"

Natsu just grinned childish, "Let's go on mission today!"

Lucy just shrugged and looked for a blue flying cat, "Sure, Where's Happy?"

"He went to mission with Wendy and Charle…"

"Alright, let's go… bye, Levy! Talk to you later!" Lucy said and waved to her friend as she stood up.

They walked out the guild and along with it, Lucy saw four figure with cloak entered the guild. Lucy then stopped and turned to them. Who are they? She thought.

"Lucy? What are you looking at?" Natsu aked curiously with her best friend. Lucy just shook her head, "it's not important. Let's go!"

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Four figure stood and everyone is looking at them, and they opened their cloak, revealing four beautiful ladies around 17 years old except one around 12 years old.

Mira looked at them and smiled, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The lady with crimson haired smiled and said, "Hello, you must be Mirajane… Let me introduce ourselves—"

But then she was interrupted with a lady with blue sky haired beside her, "No need for that, just introduce yourself…" she said coldly and glared everyone.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here! Not like you a—"

"Stop it, you two." A lady with silver haired said with demanding tone make the two shiver slightly.

Levy then walked towards them, "So, um… who are you? You know, you have a strange aura…"

"My name's Rayna Spade…" the silver haired lady said simply. She has a beautiful silver haired with violet eyes. She wore a gold short shirt with white belt in her waist and silver mini-skirt. She also wore a necklace with a claw gold shape.

"I'm Rose Heart…" the crimson haired lady said with smiled. She has a long crimson haired with red eyes too. She wore a pink shirt and rose shape brooch in her right chest also red mini-skirt.

"…My name's Crystal… I don't feel like telling you guys my last name… hmph!" the blue sky haired lady said and looked away. "Tell them." Rayna demanded her.

She sighed but still obedient, "Fine! My name's Crystal Diamond. There! Happy now?" Crystal said with glared. She has a shiny blue haired like sky but her eye's colour is icy blue. She wore a blue shirt and a shining diamond in her haired and white mini-skirt.

Finally, the last one, the girl with short green haired step forward, "My-My name i-is Nelly C-Clover… I'm t-twelve years old… n-nice to meet you!" Nelly said nervously and bowed.

Then, Master walked towards Rayna and smiled, "Well, if it isn't Rayna! How have you been?" Master Makarov asked.

"What? That is really her? That little Rayna?" Laxus exclaimed but surprised too.

Rayna just turned to Laxus and glared, "for your information, I'm not a little girl anymore, Laxy!"

"Hey! You little brat—" Laxus want to argue but Master interrupted, "You sure have grown, Rayna…"

Rayna smiled sheepishly, "He-he…" but her face turned serious, "Master, we don't have much time! We need to see her immediately!"

Master become confused with her sudden change attitude, "Who?"

"…Our princess, of course."

"I'm sorry, but there is no princess in our guild…" This time Mira decided to said.

Rose just shook her head, "Of course you has… it's—"

Just then, Lucy and Natsu were back at the guild, apparently Natsu forgot to asked Mira with their mission. Lucy saw everyone in tense and curious what's going on?

Rayna looked at Lucy and shocked,even Rose, Crystal, and Nelly, shaken in fear. "What's wro—"

"LUCY-SAMA!" they exclaimed together and bowed her head make Lucy startled. Everyone also confused with them.

"Lucy-sama! I always knew you're safe!"

"Glad to finally see you again, Lucy-sama!"

"I-I'm so happy that we meet again, Lucy-sama!"

"Lucy-sama," Rayna said still bowed her head and walking toward her, "It's been too long…"

"Huh? What's with this whole 'Lucy-sama'?" Natsu said furiously.

Lucy just stood there, honestly she doesn't remember any of them, but she has feeling she knew them. "But… who are you?"

Lucy's reaction sure make them froze in spot, "What do you mean, Lucy-sama?"

"We're your faithful bodyguard… the Hidden Dragon Slayer." Rose said, trying to make Lucy remember.

"Dragon Slayer?" Gajeel and Wendy asked in the same time.

Nelly hesitant at first, but decided to tell them, "W-We are all Dragon Slayer… but, our element is a bit rare… so we're called Hidden Dragon slayer…"

This caught Levy's interest, "Can you please tell us your magic? Pretty please?" Levy saked desperately.

But, before Nelly said something, Rayna said first, "Rose's magic is Nature Dragon Slayer…"

"What do you mean Nature?" Natsu asked excitedly. He was happy that he found another dragon slayer like him and wants to battle.

"Yes, Nature. So I'm eating everything that considered nature… such as fire," Rose smirked while looked at Natsu, "Water—" just as she said this, Juvia run and hide behind Gray, "Don't eat Juvia! Juvia doesn't taste good! Gray-sama, she wants to eat Juvia!" Juvia said and whining. Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Ice," and this make Gray a bit uncomfortable, "Iron," Rose said and looked at Gajeel who glared at her as she just smirked, "Well, and so many more…"

"How about you?" Levy asked to Crystal. She just glared at her, "Why do you want know? It's not import—"

"She's a Diamond Dragon Slayer." Rose interrupted and smiled devilishly at Crystal.

"Diamond?"

"Yes! So like she said, I eat all kinds of Diamond, like Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Amethyst, Topaz, and others." Crystal explained quickly.

"What about you, little lady?" Mira asked with smiled to Nelly.

Nelly just got even more nervous, "I am Light Dragon Slayer… I-I eat any kinds of light… even if it was a light from fire, sun, moon, or star…"

"What a rare magic…"

"How about you, little Rayna?" Laxus asked and smirked.

"Shut up, Laxy! Me? I use… 7 Dragon Slayer element…" Rayna said make everyone stunned.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N : I'm so sorry if it's bad! Really minna, I'm suck at description! I'm trying, but still I can't get a good description. Please forgive me! *bowed* and, why Laxus and master know Rayna? Well, it'll be in chapter 2.**

**Anyway, please Review… :)**


End file.
